Currently, typical payload operations for a vehicle (e.g., a satellite) have the ability to perform switching of inputs to outputs of the payload on the vehicle. All of this switching on the payload is commanded and controlled by a single satellite controller with no resource allocation privacy.
As such, there is a need for an improved payload operations design that allows for privacy in the allocation of resources on the payload.